To Poke a Sleeping Wolf
by MyFirstistheFourth
Summary: *Written for the 2017 HP Kinkfest on LJ* How does one go about mating a reluctant werewolf? Most would say, "Very carefully," if not "Are you out of your mind?" Harry considers himself to be of very sound mind and he has a plan. What do they say about reckless Gryffindors? Post-War AU, Mating, Animalistic behavior, Scenting, Pheromones, and Mention of mpreg.


Harry was fed up with everyone thinking they knew what he needed better than him. That included one Remus John Lupin. Harry had been drawn to Remus almost from the moment he had met him; his warmth and kindness something Harry had long been deprived of and craved desperately. The lycanthropy had been a surprise but did not deter Harry; he knew the man and did not fear the beast. As he got older, he found that Remus' dual nature attracted him in other ways as well, fueling many fantasies and wet dreams for a teenage Harry. Now with the war behind them and Harry a free wizard of age, he sought to pursue a relationship with the quiet werewolf.

The only thing blocking the path to his happiness was Remus himself, who managed to thwart Harry's interest and all attempts to deepen their relationship. He had his reasons to be sure and they went beyond a simple age difference. The fact that he was the son of his dear deceased friends wasn't even his chief hurdle to accepting Harry's advances. His lycanthropy was the hindrance; no one should be saddled with him as a life mate knowing the constant struggles that came along too. And secondary to that, Harry's undisclosed status as a breeder; a closely guarded secret known only to a select few. Remus had been the first to know, scenting practically the moment Harry became fertile and oh, how he had wanted the young wizard. Despite the fact that he cared deeply for Harry, desired him even, he could not in good conscience tie the young man to a mate who should not breed. Remus stood firm in the belief that Harry deserved a mate nearer his own age and the chance at a family of his own, not tainted by this affliction. Sharing Grimmauld Place made it more than challenging, however. Still, Remus was certain Harry would see reason...eventually.

{*} {*} {*}

Tomorrow was the full moon. If he was ever going to puncture the rigid resistance of his would-be mate, it had to be tonight. Remus' animalistic tendencies became more prominent as the full moon grew closer making it harder for him to respond to situations with his usual calm reserve and strength. Normally they avoided potential difficulties by staying home during this time when Remus would begin taking his Wolfsbane to render him safe until the moon began to wane. Things would be different this month. It did not hurt that Harry was approaching the most fertile point of his own cycle, making his pheromones more potent and alluring to the right nose.

As it happened, Harry had been working on a plan and had coaxed his housemate into escorting him out for the day. It was unfair to use Remus' protective streak against him, but Harry had grown desperate. He had considered this course of action for several months, began making preparations, in fact, deciding he was willing to accept the risk he was taking. Kingsley's visit over the weekend had been the catalyst for going ahead with the plan; Harry swore he saw Remus' lip curl and his nose wrinkle when he touched Kingsley's arm familiarly.

Remus didn't know why he agreed to this, his time was too close. But it was Harry and, as much as he firmly believed the young man would be the death of him, he could not bear to leave him unattended. The fact that the day took them into a roiling cocktail of scents when he was at his most sensitive made him groan inwardly as he silently followed Harry into Diagon Alley. Sometimes, he despised his lupine nose even more than the excruciating physical change.

He didn't blame Harry; he was a young man with needs after all. It was understandable that without a partner of any kind, Harry would take care of those needs himself in the privacy of his room. Privacy or not, and regardless of Harry's degree of personal cleanliness, Remus always knew; always smelled the enticing scent of Harry pheromones escaping with his arousal and the pungent sweet scent of Harry's release when he was done. There was no place in the large manor that Remus could escape from Harry's aroma. He must be a masochist since he willingly endured the torment to be near Harry, as his friend, mentor, and protector. Last night had been a close call, however. Harry had been _relieving_ himself just before Kingsley's arrival for dinner, a normal enough happening, especially as he approached peak fertility for the month. Remus' mouth constantly watered from the thick pheromones in the air at this time, the longing to taste the source an ever present ache he easily hid from his housemate behind his calm demeanor. Still, when Harry shook Kingsley's hand and pressed his free hand to the other man's bicep, both appendages still reeking with the scent of his release, Remus had to fight down the snarl of his wolf who interpreted the actions as some form of claim and sought to challenge the interloper on the spot. Now, he had to face an unknown number of potential _interlopers_ and keep his wolf under tight control. Remus sighed softly, definitely a masochist.

Harry kept close tabs on Remus out of the corner of his eye as he made his way through Diagon Alley. He hated to tax his friend this way but it was the only way he could think to get through to him. He didn't even have any shopping to do; his presence was a key component of Kingsley's new public relations plan. While Harry would already be speaking briefly at Hogwart's welcome feast this year, Kingsley felt it was important for him to be seen out among the public; especially with the influx of new muggle students, and their equally green parents, that would be entering the magical community this year. So Harry ignored his distaste for publicity and wandered the Alley, greeting friend and stranger alike, signing autographs, posing for pictures, all of the things he would normally avoid if it were not for the fact that each interaction nudged Remus that much closer to the breaking point. Harry knew it would take a bit more yet, but he had an ace up his sleeve. He had enlisted the help of a friend, though the term friend was arguable, depending on the circumstances.

Remus was on edge, each new person making free to touch Harry in some way causing his fingers to twitch at his sides; his nostrils filling with Harry's pheromones overlain by the smells of so many different individuals was infuriating the wolf. Remus repeatedly berated himself for feeling this way about Harry, the young man didn't belong to him no matter what the wolf thought and he shouldn't be struggling to maintain that conviction; if only Harry didn't smell so tempting. A stiff firewhiskey would hit the spot; however, it would not be wise at the moment.

Harry was occupied with a small throng of admirers outside of Flourish and Blotts for the moment so Remus excused himself long enough to duck into The Leaky Cauldron and ask Tom for a soothing cup of chamomile tea. While a calming draught would be better, it would also render him useless to Harry if anything happened, so tea it would be. Remus was feeling much better by the time he drank his cuppa. He emerged into the sun filled lane, seeking out his charge, only to have his veneer of calm ripped away when he found him. Remus was certain that he must be imaging things. He actually froze in the middle of the alley watching the tableau before him in growing horror. He had noticed Lucius Malfoy eyeing Harry with more than casual interest earlier. He knew age didn't matter so much to witches and wizards but he was still shocked by Malfoy; though honestly, he didn't know why, given the man's penchant for social climbing and desperation to restore the family honor. Remus was able to dismiss the wealthy wizard without further thought, knowing Harry wouldn't give the man the time of day. But this?

"Are you certain you know what you are doing, Potter? Are you prepared for the consequences?"

Severus Snape was not entirely comfortable participating in this scheme, given his own youthful experience with Lupin's alter ego. He had acquiesced largely because he felt he owed it to the boy after all of his help, both with his convalescence and clearing his name. Never mind that the brat wouldn't leave him alone to enjoy his well-earned peace and solitude until he had agreed. This was how he found himself in a conspicuous public place, making apparent advances on a wizard young enough to be his son, in an effort to secure the dubious affections of his peer.

"I am certain, sir, and I've prepared accordingly. I appreciate your help. I am rather counting on your past with Remus."

It was far more awkward than Harry had imagined, pretending like this with Snape, but he was convinced that it was necessary. Catching sight of Remus approaching, Harry pulled Snape closer, signaling him with an exaggerated tilt of his head. Severus didn't bother looking for confirmation, he leaned toward Harry, placing one hand possessively on the narrow waist as he lowered his head and nuzzled Harry's neck. Harry couldn't control his blush but it played well to his intended audience, giving the appearance of arousal as he trailed his hand up Professor Snape's black-clad arm and tilted his head back to allow better access. He slid his hand carefully over one broad shoulder and to the pale neck, tugging until Snape lifted his head, a knowing expression in his eyes as he lowered his face to Harry's.

From Remus' vantage point, Harry appeared to be happily ensconced in the arms of Severus Snape, pressed against one of the book carts near the turn to Knockturn Alley. Remus noted the pink flush of Harry's cheeks and his heart ached; he watched Harry's hand caress Severus' arm, moving to draw his paramour closer and his stomach roiled. Remus didn't realize that the nearby shoppers were beginning to leave a wide berth around his vibrating form, his hands clenched into fists at his sides and a low rumbling growl reached audible levels. When he saw Harry tilting his face up as Severus lowered his own, Remus Lupin saw red; instinct took over in an instant and it was Moony who acted.

{*} {*} {*}

Harry had closed his eyes, bracing himself to respond to an actual kiss from his former professor, a kiss that never came. A savage snarl, a sharp jerk accompanied by a loud grunt, immediately followed by rapidly displaced air, and Harry's eyes snapped open to see Snape's crumpled form lying upon the cobblestones on the opposite side of Diagon Alley from where they had been standing a second ago. Meanwhile, he was being forcibly pulled away by an incensed Remus. It was too soon to cheer his success but things seemed to be going the way he wanted. He hoped Remus hadn't actually hurt Snape, though. Harry was reassured to see the man stirring, sitting up to follow their retreating forms with a rueful expression. It was the last thing he saw before he was yanked down Knockturn Alley. He made a swift mental note to religiously send Severus rare potion ingredients for Christmas every year in both thanks and apology.

Harry considered speaking but thought better of it when he paid attention to his captor. Remus appeared to be searching for something, raising his face to scent the air, and snarling at anyone who sought to delay him. Even the unscrupulous denizens of Knockturn Alley knew to scatter before the werewolf. Harry marveled at Remus' behavior, even without the transformation the power and strength of the man were intimidating, and wildly arousing. Gone was the gentle, quiet Remus he knew day-to-day, replaced with Moony, a primal animal running solely on instinct. This was exactly what Harry wanted, but he would be lying if he didn't admit to a bit of trepidation in the face of his would-be lover. So he remained silent, following without objection as Moony led.

They went further into the dark alley than Harry had ever been, far enough for the occasional shopper to dwindle to none. He was led through twists and turns that only Moony seemed to know until they turned into a dimly lit alcove behind a derelict shop and stopped short. Harry wondered briefly if this was a place Remus used to hide when he was living rough but the thought evaporated as he was shoved roughly against a brick wall.

Brought face-to-face with Moony, Harry's eyes widened in shock at the dilated pupils and feral expression in the well-loved eyes; the beast staring out at him from the still human face. He was pinned to the wall with large hands that felt hot even through his clothes and a low growl vibrated through Moony's chest as he studied Harry. Harry sucked in a breath as Moony ducked his head, sniffing heavily as he nuzzled against Harry's neck and chest before jerking away sharply, shaking his head and sneezing loudly several times. A loud snarl was the only warning Harry got before Moony's right hand came up to grip the neck of his robe and shirt; the garments ripped in two with one forceful jerk then pulled from his shoulders quickly and relegated to the dirty stones with anger. Harry's heart was pounding at the show of strength and his cock was responding enthusiastically, his body heavily secreting pheromones to proclaim his appreciation and interest. He gasped as Moony's hot palm and sharpened nails caressed and scraped across his naked chest, nipples hardening in the cool air.

"Mine!"

Harry jumped at the word, the voice nothing like he was used to from Remus, sounding coarse, almost forced, as though Moony struggled to communicate in this state. Both hands moved purposefully now, covering every inch of Harry's skin currently bared to the werewolf's gaze.

"No scent but mine!"

Harry understood now, the dots connecting in his head at last. He had roused the wolf with the potential of alternate suitors and now the wolf needed to stake his claim, to eradicate the scents of others. While he had not envisioned their first time together in a dank, filthy back alley, Harry supposed that Moony didn't care. Assuring his claim was the most immediate, pressing issue. Considering that this was the point of Harry's entire subterfuge, he was not about to argue. Despite their relative privacy, Harry quickly cast a wandless and wordless _Muffliato_ and _Notice-Me-Not_ , not daring to reach for his wand. Moony's hands were reaching for the front of his trousers when Harry finished. He just managed to insinuate his own hands and make short work of his trousers and pants before any serious damage could occur. He liked these trousers and would hate to see them shredded beyond magical repair.

Moony's hands continued to roam with a satisfied purr as Harry toed off his shoes and socks leaving him fully naked to the hungry gaze of his wolf. He jerked when those hot fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him roughly.

"Only mine!"

"Only yours." Harry whimpered in agreement as his head fell back against the wall; a soft moan escaping his lips as he relished the sheer pleasure of finally feeling the touch of the wizard he craved in an area he most desired it.

Moony pressed himself against Harry's side, rubbing against naked flesh and spreading more of his own scent via the contact. Harry shivered, the heat of Moony's body warming him as hot breath teased over his throat and ear before Moony licked him; the thick wet tongue trailing up Harry's throat from clavicle to just behind his ear, tasting the pheromones directly from his skin with a low growl.

Moony continued to stroke the hard shaft in his hand as he moved to brush his lips over Harry's succulent mouth, purring as his chosen mate strained towards him for more and bucked into his palm. He gave Harry's cock a squeeze and caught his tender lower lip between his slightly sharpened teeth before pulling back to speak, a low rumbling growl underlying his words. "No one but me." Harry only had time to nod before Moony claimed his mouth, his free hand twisting in Harry's dark hair, keeping him pinned as his tongue mapped Harry's mouth hungrily. Every taste, each new lungful of Harry's sweet scent fed the animal lust Harry had unleashed.

Harry yielded completely to Moony, knowing better than to challenge the wolf in any way. His hands came up slowly to rest respectively over heart and hip as he moaned into the fierce kiss. A kiss which ended abruptly when Moony pulled away with a growl, pulling Harry away from the wall, spinning him sharply, and pushing him over a stack of crates. His legs were kicked apart with a snarl, leaving Harry fully exposed and at the mercy of his soon-to-be mate. He gasped as his buttocks were gripped tightly in large hands, squeezed and spread roughly before a lone finger traced down the crease of his arse to toy at his opening. The possessive snarl was unmistakable though no words were spoken. Harry trembled and answered anyway. "Only yours...all yours. There's never been another." The reply earned him a satisfied hum before his cheeks were spread wide and a hot tongue began to lav over his opening. Harry had prepared for this in many ways but he hadn't anticipated this; when the slippery muscle pushed wetly into his tight furl, he could only cry out in pleasure and push himself back for more. It seemed his wolf was determined to taste him in every way.

Moony tongued and licked Harry's hole until he was on the verge of coming and growing desperate for more. He was freely begging when Moony rose and stepped away a bit. Harry didn't move but turned his head to look over his shoulder, eager to see the naked form of his lover. The wolf retained enough forethought to rid himself of his clothes with a spell. Harry wonder briefly if that was a result of one too many ruined outfits due to transformations, but then his attention was completely diverted by Moony's cock. Harry had been warned, of course, but it was massive; long, thick, and ridiculously hard, the mushroom head was swollen and pushing wetly past the foreskin with the soft ring of flesh at the base indicating where a knot would swell during mating. It was a good thing he was lying over something because Harry felt a bit faint. He had been stretching himself for weeks, first with his fingers then with some items he had found in a discreet catalog the twins had been more than happy to provide. Even with his preparations, the cock before him was a daunting prospect. He found himself grateful for the jar of ointment Severus had pushed into his hands when he had realized Harry was serious about taking a werewolf as a mate. The ointment provided lubrication as well as a slight numbing effect to make their first joining more bearable. Harry watched Moony stroking his long shaft and quickly summoned the jar from the pocket of his robes. The wolf was moving towards him but paused to watch first two then three fingers pressing a thick white cream into Harry's loosened hole. Harry worked quickly but was not surprised when his fingers were slapped away and his cheeks spread once more.

"Mine now." The voice was so low and guttural, Harry strained to make it out but the blunt head pressed against his opening left no doubt as to the intent.

"Yes. Take me. Please. Make me yours." He didn't even finish the words before the thick head was pushing into his arse, followed by the equally thick shaft. Harry's breath sucked in sharply at the intense burn as he was stretched around the inhuman length. He relaxed as he had taught himself to do and breathed through the pain while the pressure increased as he was filled for the first time. Moony grasped his hips, lifting them off the wooden crate and pulling Harry back sharply to seat himself fully with a triumphant roar. Harry couldn't help the loud cry that escaped at the sensation even as he reminded himself that he hadn't taken the knot yet; he knew nothing he could do or say would sway the wolf from his course now, Harry's pain or pleasure would have little impact on Moony until the mating was complete. He wasn't even given time to adjust as Moony began to pull out and sink back in, barely enough to ease the resistance of Harry's untried channel before he began to savagely fuck his chosen.

Harry was certain he would have bruises, possibly even cuts, from the grip on his hips as he was pulled back to meet every vicious thrust and he was not certain he would be walking when they were through, but it was still everything he wanted. There would be other times to explore each other with gentle lovemaking but right now, Harry wanted the animal, he wanted to be taken and owned unquestionably. Harry lost himself in the moment, every grunt, groan, and cry whether from pain or pleasure spilling loudly and freely from his throat. Moony's cock dragged over his prostate repeatedly causing Harry to moan wantonly and beg for more as his cock hung heavy between his thighs, precum dripping steadily as the wolf continued to pound into his arse, grinding deeply every few thrusts. Harry could only surmise that it was instinctual, an attempt to make him more receptive to the knot. And the knot was coming, Harry could feel it beginning to catch against his rim, feel the new burn as he was forced to accommodate his mate.

Moony's pace increased as he bent low over Harry's back, one arm wrapping around the narrow hips to keep them lifted and pulled tight against his groin to accept the battering of his cock as he worked to force his knot into his mate. Harry's hands scrabbled at the aged wood beneath him, unable to gain purchase and completely at Moony's mercy. Harry felt the hot breath of the wolf gusting against his neck with every thrust, the subtle scrap of sharp teeth alerting him to what was coming. A powerful thrust caused Harry to scream in pain as the knot was forced into his arse and promptly swelled to seal them together. A massive roar reverberated off of the surrounding brick walls as the wolf spilled his seed and bit down hard over the junction of Harry's neck and shoulder. Harry screamed again, but this time the pain melted into pleasure as his own orgasm washed over him, the rhythmic spasms squeezing Moony's knot and triggering another wave of seed and a snarl against Harry's neck.

Harry lay limply beneath the warm weight of Moony's body as the wolf began to lick over his neck, soothing the wound he had left behind while his cock continued to pump wave after wave of cum into Harry's abused arse. He knew Remus would be mortified when he came back to himself but Harry was already prepared for his anger and his arguments. Remus was not a fully transformed werewolf at the time he bit Harry so the effects would be minimal; Harry figured that he would be no worse off than Bill, and he and Fleur were perfectly happy. He was not at peak fertility so pregnancy was not a risk for the moment; they had plenty of time to discuss children, even if they had to argue. As determined as Harry was, they would have their family eventually.

The knot finally began to soften and the still large cock slid out of Harry's arse with a wet squelch, thick cum dripping from his well-fucked hole. Harry flushed in embarrassment when Moony fell to his knees behind him and began to lap at his arsehole like a dog at a water dish, but he supposed it was no different than him soothing the wound in his neck. At first, the rough tongue felt like sandpaper over Harry's raw arsehole but soon it began to feel quite pleasurable again. Harry was hard in no time and made no argument when Moony flipped him over to swallow down his cock, licking and sucking him enthusiastically until Harry was coming down the wolf's throat with a loud groan as he was swallowed down hungrily. Harry was tired and sated but apparently, his wolf was not.

Moony leaned over Harry, carefully licking and scenting the lean body beneath him from cock to throat, checking that he had eradicated any foreign scent on his mate. Satisfied with a final lick over Harry's mark, he stood, yanking Harry's body closer. Harry's legs were spread and pushed up towards his chest as Moony thrust into him sharply. There was no hesitation as the wolf fucked into him ruthlessly, snarling softly at Harry's submission. Harry could only groan and accept the bruising cock once more. He had known what he was getting into after all. Moony slid his arms beneath Harry's thighs until his knees hung over the crook of his elbows, one hand cupping a buttock and the other pressed to Harry's lower back. Harry barely had a moment to grasp Moony's shoulders before the wolf hoisted him upright, his hips still pistoning up into Harry's arse. Harry had no control, he found himself hanging there supported by strong arms as the force of the wolf's thrusts bounced him nearly off of the massive cock, only to have gravity slam him down hard onto the thick shaft, burying it deep in his arse over and over. Harry's head fell back as he rode his mate's cock, loud grunts forced from his lips with every bounce. The pain had dimmed to a dull ache and the pleasure was intense, Harry's cock beginning to fill again when he realized Moony could keep him like this for an indeterminate amount of time given his strength. He moaned at the thought and the prospects for the future.

Harry lost all track of time in the flex of Moony's arms, the rocking of his pelvis, and the deep filling strokes of his cock. He barely noticed the swell of the knot catching and slowing their speed, finding himself on his back atop the crate moments later as Moony drove his knot home and filled his arse again, triggering his own cock to spill between their bellies.

Harry was content, staring up at the creature he had mated, a polar opposite to the man he knew, yet he loved them both. He reached up, pulling Moony close for a lingering kiss, just because he could. He smiled at the expression on Moony's face when he released him, slightly confused by the tenderness when he was still governed only by instinct.

Harry endured the tongue cleaning cum off his abdomen then his arsehole again, though he was far too sensitive now and couldn't possibly manage another orgasm. When he was finished, Moony scooped Harry up, carrying him deeper into the alcove and tucking him into a large crate lying on its side. Moony crawled into the crate, curling himself around Harry's body with one arm wrapped possessively around his waist and promptly fell asleep. Harry smiled at his mate's protectiveness, reaching up to run his fingers through the sweaty brown hair. He was tired too but Harry had no intention of spending the night naked in a crate down Knockturn Alley. They still had a full moon coming and Remus would need his potions. Knowing he needed to get his mate home, Harry quietly summoned Dobby. A few whispered instructions had the elf collecting their belongings and returning them to Grimmauld Place. To be safe, Harry had the elf return to apparate them straight to Remus's bed, he was too tired to trust himself to transport the both of them safely.

In no time at all, they were warmly ensconced in Remus' bed and sleeping soundly. Harry thought he had a much better idea of how to spend the full moon from now on, keeping his mate company in their bed. Severus' jar of ointment sat waiting on the bedside table. After all, there was a honeymoon to get to.

{*} {*} {*}


End file.
